Multiple Feelings
by FT Fanfic
Summary: It was the mating season for dragon slayers, and Natsu can't go outside, but since Natsu gave an excuse to leave the house to Hargeon, he met Lucy. They arrived at Fairy Tail so, Lucy can join, but it's night, he offered her to stay for the night, but there was a stalker. Who could the stalker be, and what would go wrong at Natsu's house?
1. Beggining

I don't wanna talk about it.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu's POV<strong>

Starting today it's mating season, and well, my hormones are going crazy, I can't go to the guild, outside, anywhere, but my house. I was tempted to open it, but Happy was there to stop me. And there was one problem, WE DON'T HAVE FOOD LEFT UNTIL MATING SEASON IS OVER! **(three weeks until mating season is over)**

So, finally I got outside, but Happy has to cover my eyes, then I heard a rumor that there was a 'Salamander' in Hargeon, I begged Happy to go there, but I lied that I'm going to buy food there. But the biggest problem was I have to go on a train!

**TIME SKIP HARGEON TRAIN STATION~ (AFTERNOON 2:00)**

We just came out of the train and I feel sick, even If it was only a 15 minuet train ride. Just as soon as we left the train station Happy told me where the market was, but I sniffed a vanilla and strawberry scent nearby. I then heard a lot of woman nearby, which made me crazy so, Happy also covered my ears, and accidentally Happy fell from my face, then saw a man and asked. **(If he sees a man his hormones die down for 3-5 hours)**

"Who are you?"

Then all the woman started punching me and kicking me.

"Calm down, girls." the man said.

"My name is Salamander."

"Well let's go Happy."

And the girls fought me once again.

Then a girl approached me with blonde hair, and the scent I was following earlier too.

**Lucy's POV**

I saw a ruckus outside and checked it out, there were a lot of girls surrounding a person so, I squeezed through the girls, and saw a man. For some reason I felt my heart beating fast, is it because of that guy?!

Then another guy with a pink hair comes in with a blue cat, then I came back to normal, and realized the first guy I saw was using magic to make himself popular. The girls then beat up the pink haired guy for some reason, after that happened, I...

**Sting's POV**

I just finished my mission with Rouge, Lector, and Frosch. On the way to a restaurant to eat I saw a hot blonde haired girl who smelled really good my hormones were ready ponce on her, I then stopped walking. **(Rouge's hormones can't be activated, sorry)**

"Sting-kun what's wrong?" Lector asked me.

"Don't worry just go on ahead of me I'll follow behind." I said nervously.

"Well, hurry up cause we're going to eat without you." Rouge said with a suspicious look in his face.

"Yeah, yeah." I said.

I hid behind a building staring at the blonde hair girl. I heard her introduce herself to Natsu-san who I secretly looked up to, her name is Lucy. **(I'm going to skip the events that he saw)**

She treated him for a meal which is where I was going to with Rogue. I still followed her and made an excuse to Rogue, but he probably knows what this is all about.

**Lucy's POV**

"Hi, thanks for helping me, my name is Lucy." I introduced myself.

"Hey, my name is Natsu and my partner Happy." Natsu said.

**TIME SKIP RESTAURANT, THEN PARTY, THEN RUNNING AWAY FROM THE ARMY~**

"Wait where are we going?" I asked.

"Well you said you wanted to join Fairy Tail right so, let's go." He said.

**TIME SKIP AT FAIRY TAIL**

"Wow! I never expected the guild this big!" I said surprisingly.

"Yeah, but the inside is much bigger." Natsu said.

"Oh, and since it's already night, you need a house right well, for right now you can sleep at my place." Natsu said without even having a care.

"Well, I guess for one night." I said.

**Sting's POV**

When I heard that Lucy was going to stay over to Natsu-san's house I was ready to rape her.

I followed them going to his house, and well it was really awkward. (If your wondering why sting still has his sexual thing it's because he's only looking at Lucy not Natsu)

**Natsu's POV**

Holy crap I offered her to stay at my place, it's almost time for it to come back a few minuets, and she's going to be next door to my room!

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

We were awkwardly and silently walking to my house, but what she never knew is that I was freaking out.

It was really awkward until she broke the ice.

"Are we closer."

"Y-yeah I think so." I stutter.

Why did I say I think so, I always go there everyday, I hate mating season without a mate.

**TIME SKIP AT NATSU'S HOUSE~**

"O-ok, we're here." I said nervously.

"Are you ok, Natsu?" She said with a worry some voice.

"Y-yeah, w-why you ask?" I asked not looking into her eyes.

"W-w-well y-y-you t-t-talk l-l-like t-t-this." She said doing an impression of me.

"Well it's just that, your the first girl that slept in my house." I honestly said, but still not wanting to look into her eyes.

"Nervous? Don't worry, same for me." She said comforting me, but it didn't helped much.

I then opened the door, first I looked around then she asked.

"What's wrong?" She said startelling me.

I fell down, she also did, and it was an awkward position.

**Sting's POV**

They finally arrived at Natsu-san's house, and the conversation was a little awkward too.

After their little conversation, Natsu-san looked around his house, I was a little curios until they fell, I felt a little jealous, but I have to wait. (I'm sorry if I only do a little bit on Sting's POV, I don't want to spoil anything)

**Lucy's POV**

When Natsu fell down I down too, it was an awkward position, we stared at each other for a while, I think he's cute, but I'm going to hide it tonight.

"S-s-sorry, I-I didn't mean to startle you." I said really guilty.

"N-no, it's my fault." after he said that we stared at each other again then...

"I-I'm going to get your ready, ok." he said almost tripping on every single furniture.

**TIME SKIP LUCY GOT HER ROOM AND NATSU ON HIS BED PANICKING~**

I looked around my room it was really plain and simple, nothing much really.

"Well at least I have a nice room to stay at than, that mansion." I said to myself.

Suddenly the door creeked open and I looked who it was...it was Natsu.

"Hey what's th-," he interrupted me by laying me down on the bed aggressively.

"N-Natsu wh-," I got interrupted again, but now it was a...a...a kiss!

And it was my first too! What should I do?!

**Natsu's POV **

I was on my bed freaking out and Happy was not here for some reason.

Then my body moved on its own going to Lucy's room, I opened the door and she was about to say something until I pushed her on the bed, then after that I did the same thing interrupted her sentence, but now I...

Kissed her?!

Well there's no holding back now I guess, at least Happy isn't here.

**Sting's POV**

I watched Natsu-san pushed her to the bed and...KISS HER!

I then went inside his house, but didn't go inside the bedroom, unless they start to fling.

Watching them, which made me go inside the room, and they saw me...Crap!

**Lucy's POV**

First he pushed me to the bed, then started...MAKING OUT WITH ME!

But it was good, I accidentally let out a moan, then I saw someone at the door.

"N-natsu someone's at the door." I said.

Natsu turned around, then he suddenly punched him.

"N-natsu, what are you doing?!" I yelled at him.

**Natsu's POV**

"N-natsu, what are you doing?!" Lucy yelled at me, but I ignored her because of Sting.

"What are you doing here...Sting?!" I yelled at him.

"What are **you **doing to my pray?" he said, I was confused, and angry at the same time that, I punched him again.

"Natsu stop it!" Lucy yelled again, I threw him into the ground, and stepped back.

"Your lucky that Lucy's here." I warned. He then stood up, and said...

"If you want competition then we'll use her." he suggested, I was confused and angry still.

"You know she was a name! Well anyways what do you mean use Lucy?" I asked aggressively.

"Well, since you were about to, you know do **'it'**, with her. Let's compete by making her feel good." he said awkwardly.

Lucy, and I blushed, because he knew that we were about to do '**it**', but I'm not going to turn down any challenges...at least not today/

"Is it ok Lucy?" I asked, but really nervous.

"W-w-w-wait w-why do w-we need to, y-you know do that?!" she asked really loudly.

"Is it ok for you?" I asked again, but I was nervous too though, I'm sure she was too.

"W-well if I-it's with you, then it's fine." she finally answered, while blushing.

"Then it's settled!" I shouted, while I was coming to Lucy, same as Sting.

**Warning LEMON~ **

**Lucy's POV**

I was on the bed, while the two was coming closer to me, to be honest I was scared, but at the same time I didn't mind because I was doing it with Natsu, even though Sting is too, but not the point. Natsu came at me first, and nibbled on my neck, which gave me a hicky, while Sting was nibbling my ear. Then, Natsu went to my lips, but at first he hesitated, then kissed me passionately, as for Sting he was now giving me a hicky, which made me moan more. Few seconds later, they both switched, and now Sting kissed me, but rough, while Natsu was kissing my neck down to my cleavage. I moaned more and more, this is my first so, I guess you could call me a virgin. They continued what they were doing, while I was ruffling both hair, Sting's, and Natsu's hair.

Later, Natsu traveled his hand inside my shirt, then grabbed my bra, and un clipped it, as for Sting, he stopped kissing me because of my shirt too, so, they both lifted my shirt, and removed it, which revealed a white lace bra, but they didn't removed it yet. They started squeezing my breast, then nibbled my neck, and ear in sync. Seconds later, they stopped, then looked at my bra, again, and removed it. I was really embarrassed, so, I moved my arms to cover them.

"No need to be embarrassed, we'll be gentle." they both said in sync again, as they moved my arms easily.

Both just squeezed them, then licked my breasts, which ticked me, but when they licked my nip, I moaned even more. I knew that they were enjoying my moans, because I could see their peacock showing...already. They enjoyed it even more so, they nibbled it. 'What's this sensation? I-I don't know if I like it or not.' I thought, as I moaned more, and more, as they became more rough. Sting, taking the lead, he kissed down in my stomach, to my belly button, into my skirt. He removed it, and looked at my white laced tong. As for Natsu, he both nibbled, and squeezed my breasts at the same time, then moved down as well. Sting suddenly poked it, I moaned louder, and louder, but I knew that he was teasing me, and to see what would my reaction would be. I saw him smirk, and rubbed it. I fell on the bed, then put my legs together. I was easily regretting this, but if this is for Natsu, then I'll do it. I moved my legs apart slowly, then they removed my tong cause it was really wet. They saw the most embarrassing part of the woman's body, I was embarrassed too even move, but they made me move by, rubbing my c***, and put their finger inside of me. Two fingers were inside me, which felt good, but I don't want to moan anymore, its embarrassing, but then, both of them noticed that I was holding it back so, they did it faster. I moaned, more like shouted, but it felt good, I felt so intense, I-I didn't know what's going on, but my body automatically arched my back. It felt great, but I need to take revenge on both of them. I was exhausted, but I moved my body, and pushed them down on the bed this time. They were a bit surprised at first, but then smirked at the position we were in, but I didn't care. I took off both of their shirt, and stared at their abs. I moved my fingers to where their abs were, and it felt toned. I moved on, and removed their pants. I saw their peacock really showing, I wanted to tease them a little so, I caressed it a little, and they groaned, which made me smirk. I stopped, and removed their boxers slowly. I saw both of their V-line, then their...

"C-can this fit inside?" I asked out loud.

They didn't answer, just stared at me. I stared at their peacock, and for some reason, my body started moving on its own, and caressed their peacock I'm sync together. For a while they started giving small groaned, which made me to faster, though at the same time, I don't want them to cum, yet. Then, as I stared at it, even more, I moved my mouth to it, and had it I'm my mouth. I moved my head, and hand, back, and forth. When I did this for a while, they groaned more, and more. Then finally. They groaned in pleasure, and came in my mouth, and hand.

After that, they positioned me. Natsu carried my legs, and went inside me, while Sting went in the back. At first, I didn't feel any pleasure, specially at the back. But for a while, I felt pleasure for a while, which made me moan. Since they heard me moan, they continued, and became faster, and faster, until we all moaned/groaned in pleasure. We all fell in the bed after that, but...

"I won that." Natsu said, but then Sting sat up.

"No! I won!" he yelled, then they just continued arguing until...

"Well, we need a second round right now, if we're going to decide!" they both yelled at each other.

They positioned me again, but in a different kind. I was on top of Sting on the bed, while Natsu's at the back.

**TIME SKIP AFTER THAT...AGAIN~**

When we finished, they kept arguing, and decide to do a 3rd round.

* * *

><p>Hey...This is really awkward... ... ... ...um so, before... ... ...I wrote it by myself, but right now it's me from the future, anyways it really sucks <strong>(What I wrote) <strong>so, I decided to make my **friend** to write it, because you know she's like around 15-16, and she knows about it anyways so, yeah. No Joke. It was awkward for a few days too. Also I didn't read it, and if your wondering like "Why didn't you just read it." I don't want to because I...this is already a pain, and I don't need to know unless I'm going to be doing these stuff often, which I'm not! Anyways hope you liked it, because she's going to be happy to hear it... ...maybe...

Ok Bye -_-


	2. Unsuspected Pregnancy

Hi! welcome back to this fanfic! So, I saw the reviews, and well, first of all, I read a lemon before writing the lemon part if your wondering, and secondly I just copied the word for the boys 'thing' too.

Anyways this is going to be a lot shorter than the first chapter, but this is going to be over 1000 at least. And sorry if it's late, but I have a lot of school work. *^*

Enjoy! I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!

* * *

><p>Previously<p>

Natsu went to Hargeon and met Lucy, Lucy apparently has a stalker behind her, his name was Sting. When Natsu, and Lucy went to Fairy Tail, it was night so, Natsu offered Lucy to stay at his place, and since it's Mating Season he can't hold back so, they did 'it'.

**THE NEXT DAY~**

**Lucy's POV**

I suddenly woke up from the snoring, and saw Natsu, and Sting...WAIT! What happened yesterday? As I asked that to myself both of them woke up.

"Hey, Lu-" I interrupted Natsu by kicking him into Sting.

"OW!" they both shouted.

"W-wh-what happened yesterday?!" I asked, and kind of yelling.

"Wait, what did happened? And I just noticed, but we're all naked." Nastu answered, now that he mention it, I'm getting cold, I looked down, and saw myself naked, the two of them looked as well.

"H-hentai!" I shouted in their faces, and kicked them again.

"OW!" they both shouted...again.

After a few minuets it was awkward, but then I asked...

"What happened yesterday?"

"Well all I remem-" Sting cut Natsu.

"We basically banged you at the same time." Sting answered with a smirk on his face, I blushed then punched Stings face.

"Hentai!" I screamed.

A few seconds has passed, and I can't hear anything from Sting so, I checked, and well he was unconscious. I panicked over it, while Natsu was just laughing at him.

"Why are you laughing?"

"W-well b- *laugh* because he didn't even handle your punch!" he laughed, I was for some reason angry at him so, I punched him too.

...

...

There was no response on my punch so, I checked on him, and he was also unconscious. I laughed at the both of them, then I realized that there are two people on the ground unconscious, so, once again I panicked.

"What should I do? What should do?" I repeated to myself. Once again I realized that panicking doesn't help so, I put Natsu on my lap, and Sting on the bed.

**TIME SKIP 15 MINUETS LATER~**

OMG it's been fifteen minuets, and they aren't waking up!

**TIME SKIP 1 HOUR LATER~**

I'm still panicking at the fact that both of them are still not waking up so, I checked if they were breathing, and they were. But they're not waking up, I need help!

**Happy's POV *Yesterday, then the actual date***

I let Natsu went home so, he can get some sleep, and so, that he doesn't see any girls or woman. I manly bought fish, and one peace of meat...Well at least he has food for today.

It was getting dark so, I went to the train station by myself. When I went home, I heard some...disturbing sound so, I just went to the guild, and slept there.

I woke up from a loud sound, which came from...My house?

When I went there, there was a loud scream of "Hentai!" when I came in, it sounded like a girl so, I quickly check, and it was...Lucy?!

And why is she naked?...Don't tell me they did it?! Well it does explain why she's naked.

Then she for some reason punched Natsu for laughing. I peaked in a little more, and saw S-string? What's his name? Ahhh Uhhhh. Oh! Sting, Sting Eucliffe.

What's he doing here? And why is he also naked?!...Well now that you mentioned it all of them were naked. So...Maybe they all did it at the same time, I guess.

**1 HOUR LATER~**

I've been waiting for Natsu to wake up, but it seems like he doesn't want to wake up or he's literally unconscious.

Lucy was panicking, even though it was her fault. I started to come inside the room to help her.

**Lucy's POV**

"Happy!" I shouted in surprise.

"Lucy, what happened yesterday? I heard some, bizarre moaning yesterday~" Happy asked, I blushed really red, then...

"N-never mind that, just- Oh wait where did you sleep last night by the way?" I asked changing the subject.

"I slept inside the guild cause I heard *moan* *moan* last night." Happy mocked me.

"I-it's not what you think!" I lied, Happy just nodded.

"Well anyways, can you help me with these two?" I asked.

"Oh! of course, but just so you know, your um...naked." Happy said, I looked down, and he was right, I just quickly changed my clothes in the bathroom,

**Natsu's POV**

I woke up from a loud voice which was Happy. I kept my eyes closed until, Lucy left the room.

"Happy." I whispered.

"Natsu, why are you pretending to sleep? You know Lucy's worried."

"I just woke up."

"She's coming back. Don't hide from her or pre-"

"Happy who are you talking to?" Lucy asked, I immidiatly closed my eyes.

"Oh! Na-" I put my hand on Happy's mouth.

"What? I can't hear you."

"I-I'm just talking to myself."

"Oh, ok!"

I immediately pretended to sleep.

**Lucy's POV**

I just finished putting on clothes, when I heard voices from the room where Happy, and the others were so, I asked...

"Happy who are you talking to?" I asked out of curiosity

"Oh! Na-" I heard, but it's kind of cut off.

"What? I can't hear you." I asked

"I-I'm just talking to myself." Happy answered.

"Oh, ok!" I responded.

I walked inside the room, then I saw Natsu still sleeping in the floor...naked.

"C-can you dress Natsu?" I asked as I looked away.

"What! I can't do that. Why can't you do it? I mean you already did 'it'." Happy responded.

I suddenly felt sick, like right now. I ran to the bathroom, and threw up.

"Lucy?! Are you ok?!" Happy asked, and shouted really worried.

*gag* *gag* *gag*

Happy entered the bathroom, and saw me gaging.

I suddenly felt like falling, before I fell down I saw Natsu, and yelled...

"Lucy!"

**Natsu's POV**

'What's wrong with her?' I thought.

"Happy what's wrong?" I asked, really quietly.

"I don't know." Happy answered, then Happy yelled...

"Lucy?! Are you ok?!"

I stood up, and tried to wake Sting up, but he's sleeping so, I didn't wake him up anymore.

Happy went to the bathroom, and I followed, but I didn't went inside until, I heard some gaging, and saw her fall down to the ground.

"Lucy!" I yelled.

She was unconscious so, I just carried her to my room to be with her alone.

**FEW DAYS LATER~**

**Lucy's POV**

OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!

'A-am I pregnant?!' I thought.

Then Natsu, and Sting saw me panicking.

"What are you doing?" they both asked at the same time.

"Umm...I-I...think that I'm...uh...pregnant." I whispered.

"Eh?" they both said in the same time again.

* * *

><p>Sorry, I'm really sorry for the delay. Anyways, I'm still going to continue, and also start a new fanfic also.<p>

But, I don't know what's the topic so, you can suggest something or I'm just going to do it by myself.

The next fanfiction is going to be on Friday after my Social test so, that I don't have stress on it.

K Bye!


	3. First Step of Motherhood

Hello~ I'm wrapping up this lemon, and well this is the last chapter! but don't worry there will be another fanfic that's going to be kind of a part two. Also I changed some things too, on chapter 2

K just enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Previously<strong>

**OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!**

**'A-am I pregnant?!' I thought.**

**Then Natsu, and Sting saw me panicking.**

**"What are you doing?" they both asked at the same time.**

**"Umm...I-I...think that I'm...uh...pregnant." I whispered.**

**"Eh?" they both said in the same time again.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

"EHHHHHHHHHH?!" they both screamed at me, but I didn't mind, I mean anyone would be surprised.

"I-Is it true?!" Natsu asked, but I didn't want it to be true.

"It's positive, but I don't know who's the real father." I answered.

"It has to be me."

"No, it's me!"

"Why are you coping me?"

"I'm not coping you!"

I sighed, and went outside to get some fresh air. I put both of my hands under my breasts, and put my hands on my elbow. I looked up in the sky, and think just be in my thoughts.

'I did like him at first, but I didn't want this to happened. When I give birth I-I don't know which is the real father of not. I just have to live with' I thought, but then the door opened from the house, then two hands were on my shoulder, I looked behind me, and it was a Natsu, and Sting. When I looked at them, they hugged me, and I hugged them back.

'I've nothing to regret. Even though they're idiots, they'll make a great father' I thought, as I looked up to them, and smiled. They smiled back at me. 'I guess my life isn't that bad' I said out loud, I'm sure they heard it, and we went inside the house.

**TIME SKIP AFTER 9 MONTHS~**

A few months has passed, and I joined Fairy Tail after the whole baby thing. A week has passed, and I was getting my baby bump so, we told them about our relationship, and that I was pregnant. Everyone was surprised, but we didn't mentioned Sting, also I live on my own for now until the baby comes. It now leads today, it was the 9th month, and to be honest I felt like I was going to burst because of how big my stomach was. Fairy Tail was normal, it was loud, a lot of fighting, and talking, also drinking. I then saw Natsu, and Gray whispering, I was a bit concerned because they have **'that' **game face of theirs. I turned to my left to talk to Mira, then I saw Natsu next to me. My heart was beating fast, that's how much I was surprised.

"I thought you were with Gray?" I asked, still not leaving my hand on my chest to calm down

"Oh? Jealous are we?" he purred.

"You wish." I answered, with a hmph at the end.0

"So, what's it now?" I asked, I was pretty curious about it.

"Nothin~ Just excited." he purred again, but I know what's up.

"No, seriously." I told him, but he still has that face of his.

"Ok, fine. It's that when we have the baby we could do it again." he whispered about the baby part.

I blushed, then I decided to drag him outside to talk about **'it'**.

"We can't talk about that in the guild you know." I yelled at him, but still embarrassed.

"It's true~" I said back.

I sighed, and kissed him in the cheek, and pulled back, but then he got my waist. He smirked , he kissed me in the lips passionately. I tried to pull back, but he was too strong. He stopped kissing me, then went to my neck.

"Hey! Don't hog her to yourself!" somebody yelled, I looked around, and saw Gray.

"It's your dare!" he yelled, 'It's a dare?! That's why he had his game face on!' I thought.

I suddenly felt a kick in my stomach, and it hurts. I shouted in pain. I felt liquid in between my legs. I looked down, and saw blood. 'Crap! My water broke!' I thought. I can't do...it.

**Natsu's POV**

I was fighting with Gray about the dare, but then I heard a scream. I looked behind me, and saw Lucy, I ran to her as fast as I could.

"I'll call Wendy!" Gray shouted, but I just kept running.

Then suddenly there was blood flowing down her legs. She suddenly got unconscious.

"Luceeeeee!" I shouted, but I didn't have time so, I jumped, and caught her.

"Natsu-san! Where's Lucy-san?!" Wendy asked, then I carried her to the infirmary. I put her down in the bed, and waited outside. Then I forgot that I have to call Sting. I quickly went to Lucy's house, and saw Sting inside.

"Oi! Sting, Lucy's in the infirmary giving birth right now!" I yelled, then he stood up, and went outside the guild with me.

"Don't go inside, find the window to the infirmary, and sneak inside when nobody is there, but I either me."

"You don't boss me around!" he shouted.

"I have to cause if I don't, then I have to explain to everybody about you!" I shouted back, and went inside, while Sting was still outside.

I waited outside the infirmary until it was over, but I heard a lot of screaming from her so, I went to Mira, and talked to her a bit.

"Natsu-san! We're done!" I heard Wendy screamed. I jumped out of my seat, and ran as fast as I can to the infirmary. While coming in I saw Lucy holding two babies.

"Lucy-san had twins, a blonde boy, and a girl with pink hair." Wendy said, as she went outside to give us privacy. I looked closer at them, and looked up to Lucy smiling.

"Sting! you can out now." I said, he came out, and looked at them.

"Our lives are just beginning."

* * *

><p>Hey this is the end of this fanfiction, it might continue, but not in the moment, cause I have a lot of editing to do.<p>

Read my other fanfics pls. K, Bye~

_**The End~ The End~**_ **_The End~ The End~ The End~ The End~ The End~ The End~ The End~ The End~ The End~ The End~ The End~ The End~ The End~ The End~ The End~ The End~ The End~ The End~ The End~ The End~ _**


End file.
